Indominus Rex prehistoric battles 2:Indominus rex vs Ultimasaurus
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Unstable uncontrollable these 2 hybrids fight
1. Chapter 1

"ladies and gentlemen I present to you the untamable queen indomnus rex"shouted a female announcer over a loud speaker everyone looked at the gate at the paddock flew open and the indominus rex slowly walked out and roared.

Everyone looked at her in awe "she is the first hybrid we ever made...well her and the stegoceratops"the announcer laughed the cameras flashed and people cheered then she went back into her paddock.

"Fucking humans eyeballing me like I'm some sort of stripper"the indominus rex growled.

LATER

after the show it was dinner time and the crane delivered her food she grabbed it and went to town she looked up for a second to see Henry Wu looking at her she looked beside him to see a juvenile spinosaurus looking up at her.

"He wanted to meet you big girl"Henry said with a smile "and what makes you think I wanna meet him,little man?"the indominus rex thought the young spino walked right up to her "hello"he squeaked.

The indominus rex purred "huh you're actually kinda cute" Henry smiled then Claire walked next to him "he likes her"Henry stated Claire looked at the indominus rex and noticed her looking at him strange "I wish she stop looking at him like that she looks like a prehistoric hybrid child molester"Claire said.

Henry noticed it to then he motioned a handler out he was holding a fish and the baby spinosaurus ran after the man trying to get the fish Henry sighed "well at least she's not a cold blooded murder like our first mistake" Claire looked at him confused "first mistake you mean she wasn't the first hybrid"

The indominus rex looked at the two she heard what they said "what... what do they mean I'm not the first one"

"No she wasn't ultimasaurus was"Henry said "ultimasaurus?"Claire asked "I was a couple of months before indominus rex I made a hybrid that was part t rex,velociraptor,triceratops,stegosaurus,kentrosauus and Ankylosaurus at first I thought it was perfect until It attacked everyone It was too unstable it couldn't stay in the park so we built the restricted area especially for him"Henry said.

"He's probably full grown by now"Claire said "yes well indominus rex is my prized creation not that monster"Henry said just then the juvenile spinosaurus came running back to the indominus rex "can't get enough of me"she snorted.

Then the most shocking thing happened the little spinosaurus started humping her foot the hybrid's eyes widened in shock "what are you doing"she asked "I'm almost an adult besides you're too beautiful"he said.

The indominus rex frowned "you're still a virgin right"the spinosaurus asked still humping her foot "OKAY that's enough get of my foot before you..." Too late "dammit"she muttered

LATER

a male worker was washing the indominus rex's foot down with a hose "wow I can't believe the little guy just splattered all over your foot" the male "just..keep...watering...my...toes dumbass"the indominus rex growled but she was wondering about this ultimasaurus character how unstable is he.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after another show the indominus rex waited until the humans went home she climbed up the wall of her paddock a quietly snuck out she wondered around until she found a gate with steel fences stretching miles long with barbedwires it said restricted area.

"This is it now how do I get in...duh"the indominus rex snorted then she ran full speed into the gate a smashed it down "sometimes it pays to be a big girl"she said she walked for hours trying to find this first hybrid.

Until she spotted a succumimus looking at her funny "will hello there"he said "oh god,look I'm trying to find the ultimasaurus"the indominus rex said "what do you want him for He's a jackass,besides I'm sure I can pleasure you more"the succumimus purred.

"Ugh you know what I'll find him on my own oh and by the way you can't handle all this"the indominus rex mocked then she began to walk away "oh believe me I know I can handle you wanna know why... because you're easy"the succumimus said.

And the indominus rex stopped "I'm what?" "You heard me" the indominus rex growled then she walked towards him and he slowly backed away then with a ferocious roar she grabbed the succumimus and took him to the ground and ripped into his stomach she lifted her head up she had blood all over her mouth then she dove back down again tearing into the flesh apart she kicked her leg into the air.

LATER

She finished her unintentional meal and kept walking it was almost sun rise she still couldn't find the ultimasaurus she was about to head back when she heard growling behind her she turned to see the ultimasaurus staring at her.

"You must be the ultimasaurus"the indominus rex said "yeah you must be the other hybrid carnivore I heard about,i don't know why they created you but there's only room for one hybrid carnivore and that's me"the ultimasaurus roared.

Then he tried to slash at the indominus rex but she dodged then he tried to bite her but she dodged then she slapped him with her tail and sent him flying and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Lucky shot but if you want to win you got to kill me"the ultimasaurus roared as he got up "believe me I'm planning to do just that"the indominus rex growled "well I'm not going to make it any easier for you".

The ultimasaurus charged at indominus rex biting into her neck the indominus roared In pain then she scratched the ultimasaurus stomach causing it to let go then she knocked him into a tree knocking it down.

The indominus rex was about to go in for the final kill when she her a noise she turned around and saw the stegoceratops walking around...how the hell did it escape it's enclosure the indominus rex looked at it.

"How did you get out"she asked

The stegoceratops looked at her in the eyes and said "climbed out"

The indominus rex just stared at him in disbelief "get...get outta here"

The weird ass hybrid was about to leave when he said "the other hybrid got back up"

Distraction !

The indominus rex turned around and saw the ultimasaurus on his feet again more pissed off "oh shit"she groaned

The ultimasaurus stomped closer to her as she backed away "uh now wait a minute can't we..AAHHH"she didn't even finish the ultimasaurus tackled her and began biting and scratching her she tried to kick him off but he was between her legs.

The ultimasaurus grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a tree bleeding badly the indominus rex struggled to stand "don't bother,after I impale your heart on my horn it will all be over"the ultimasaurus growled.

The indominus rex stood up but her legs were a bit wobbly "how could you think you could kill me I'm to well protected by armor" the ultimasaurus growled "in the back but you neck isn't"the indominus rex thought to herself.

The ultimasaurus backed up and got ready to charge "he thinks he got me on the rope but I still got one more trick up my ass"the indominus rex thought the ultimasaurus charged at her full speed then the indominus rex camouflaged herself making the ultimasaurus stop in his tracks.

"What the..."

"You say your fully protected what about your neck"

Then ultimasaurus felt a extremely sharp pain in his neck she bit him the ultimasaurus roared In pain and he started stumbling backwards the indominus rex appeared in front of him "what...did..you do to me"

"It's called venom genius"

The ultimasaurus dropped to the ground gasping for air then he stopped moving he was dead .

The indominus rex was about to walk back when she saw the stegoceratops eating "you... I'm gonna kill you"


End file.
